Episode 8291 (1st January 2014)
Plot Hayley is disappointed that she has slept through most of the night on New Year's Eve but is awoken by drunken revellers and she and Roy wish each other a Happy New Year. Fiz is worried about Tina when she sees that she is depressed. Carla tells Peter that he's a fantastic husband for helping her through her upset over Hayley's news. Deirdre is delighted to see a new wide-screen plasma television in the house, courtesy of Rob, Tracy and the shop. They continue to butter up Deirdre but she isn’t fooled and tells the couple Rob can’t move in as she doesn't like him and she'd be glad to see Tracy move out as well. Tina arrives for work in a foul mood and Liz wonders what is wrong. Rob is annoyed as he has handed the notice in on his flat and he and Tracy decided that Deirdre needs showing what it would be like to live alone. Tina is disturbed when Peter and Carla turn up at the Rovers and Peter acts as if nothing has happened. She asks to go on her break early and Liz pushes for the truth, working out for herself that she has slept with Peter. Tina tells Liz that she hates herself for what she's done. Roy and a frail Hayley join their friends for a drink. Nick and Kal enjoy a good training session. Tina tells Peter that they have to end things between them but he tells her it's too difficult for him. In front of a shocked Rob, Tracy stages a break-in at No. 1 in an effort to make Deirdre feel vulnerable. Leanne feels lost living apart from Nick and moves back in. Nick thinks they should wait but she’s adamant. Deirdre is not fooled by the ruse and accuses Rob and Tracy of the break-in but nevertheless capitulates. However she imposes stringent conditions, including full rent payments and the "burglary" damage being repaired. Liz confronts Peter and threatens him if he doesn't leave Tina alone. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, men's toilets, back room, hallway and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Park Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina arrives for work in a foul mood and is disturbed when Peter turns up with Carla and acts like nothing has happened; Hayley decides to visit the pub while she is still able; and Leanne puts her foot down with Nick over their living arrangements. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,310,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2014 episodes